Resonance of Dragonic Souls
by Solarking
Summary: Nexus Gelfer, fairy tail's long lost cosmic dragon slayer has returned after a long absence. However the reunion isn't happy for long as an alliance of mercenary guilds band together to collect and take everything Fairy Tail values. Wendy X OC, AU. Post Grand Magic Games, Wendy is 16 here. Rated high T for sexual themes and language.


Hey guys Solarking and Solarqueen here with our first joint Fairy Tail story. Now I have already posted all information about this story on my profile and you should look at it before starting to read the actual story, but I'll give you a quick run-down now. This story will focus on a Wendy X OC relationship with some Natsu X Erza and Gray X Juvia. Wendy is 17 in this story (because it'll work better this way) and my OC Nexus Gelfer is 18(see my profile for all the info on him. Other character ages have been tinkered with, but not much, Wendy's age is the only big change. Also the POV will switch from my OC's POV and third person, changes will always be made clear beforehand. This takes place after the Grand Magic Games, but before the Tartoros arc, so it'll be an AU plot for now. Anyway here is chapter 1 of Resonance of Dragon Souls, and if it looks familiar, you are truly a loyal reader, if not, enjoy it for the first time. We do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, we only own Nexus and any other OCs and original plot elements.

Ch.1: The Early Years

**X775**

**Nexus POV**

My name is Nexus Gelfer, or just Nex for short. I never knew my real family, only the one who took me in after I was abandoned. I was taken in by the cosmic dragon Starcos who acted as my new father. That's right I was raised by a dragon, pretty awesome huh. Starcos taught me everything I needed to know from reading to magic. He was as nice as they come and I was always happy to learn from him. He taught me cosmic dragon slayer magic, since he was a cosmic dragon after all. He helped me train everyday working on both my magic and my physical strength. The training was pretty grueling and I nearly gave up many times, but Starcos never let me give up, he believed in me.

I loved being with Starcos, but I felt I could only get truly strong if I went out and joined a guild. Starcos disapproved of it at first, but after much effort I finally convinced him that he should let me go join a guild. After much searching I finally found the guild I had wanted to join and it was…

"Hey Nexus, stop writing in your diary and fight me!" A loud voice stopped my writing mid- sentence and I looked up to see Gray Fullbuster looking down at me. Gray is a year older than me, but we get along pretty well, at least most of the time.

"Alright Gray, one fight coming up." I said as I closed my journal and put it back on the table. Gray didn't waste any time and immediately charged at me leaving me only a few seconds to dodge his charge. It was only a few seconds before we started rolling around trying to gain the upper-hand and trading insults.

"Put your shirt back on, nobody wants to see that Gray."

"Oh yeah, since when do you get to order me around Nex."

"You stupid ice pop!"

"Shut up star boy!"

"Grr, no you shut up stripper!" The two of us continued rolling around the guild hall locked in each other's grips. Finally seeing an opening I quickly punched Gray in the stomach and tried to stand up only to be knocked back down by his foot.

"You aren't getting away that easy dragon boy!"

"We'll see ice boy!"

"Enough!" We were startled by a loud yell and knocked away from each other by two large fists.

**Normal POV**

Master Makarov stood in between us with a stern look on his face as one or two other guild members gathered around us.

"Seriously don't you two kids have something better to do with your time instead of fighting?" Macao asked as he approached us.

"Not at the moment." Nexus responded running his left hand through his spiky light green hair. (**A/N: Imagine Gray's hair, only it's the same color as Freed's hair)**

"Same here." Gray agreed as he managed to find his shirt.

"Well then find something to do, I don't need you brats trashing the place, go outside if all you're going to do is fight." Makarov said reprimanding the two as he walked back to the bar.

"Come on Gray let's go outside and see if we can find anything to do." Nexus started as he began walking to the doors at the front of the guild.

"Sure, got nothing better to do anyway." Gray said as he followed Nexus out of the guild.

The young duo walked around town trying to find excitement, but nothing seemed to be going on. The streets of Magnolia were crowded with people going about their everyday business from shopping to socializing. Nexus and Gray made their way to the nearby river and sat down near the bank of the river.

"Hey Nex, I don't remember if I've ever asked you but, why'd you leave your dragon and go off on your own?" Gray asked the blunette.

"Well, I decided that I could get even stronger if I went out into the world to train with other wizards and learn from them, which is why I joined Fairy Tail."

"I'm surprised he let you go."

"You're right Gray, he wouldn't let me at first, however after repeated efforts he eventually decided that it would be best for me to go and experience the world."

"Do you ever go back to visit him Nex?"

"Yeah every now and then I do, after all he had said that he was letting me go under the condition that I go back to visit from time to time."

"Was it hard to leave him?"

"It was Gray, but I knew that it was something I had to do to get stronger." Nexus lamented as the two stared at the sky as day began to turn to night. The two decided to head back to the guild after having spent so much time wandering outside and it was starting to get dark. Gray and Nexus walked back into Fairy Tail which was a lot emptier than it had been before.

"We were wondering what happened to you two." Cana said as she approached us.

"Really, all we did was walk around the city and stuff, not much." Gray said as the two took a seat next to Cana.

"Nothing to get worried about Cana." Nexus told her.

"I wasn't worried or anything, just curious about what you two were doing this whole time."

"Not much, just hung out by the river for a while shooting the breeze." Gray responded. The three kids talked amongst themselves for a while until Nexus yawned.

"Well, it's been fun guys but I'm heading home to get some sleep, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Nexus said as he got up from the table.

"Alright see ya tomorrow Nex." Gray called out as the greenette waved and headed out the door into the night.

**One year later X776:**

"Nexus go talk to her." Gray said to the blunette. The guild was as busy as usual, and they had a new member join a few days ago. The new member was a young girl with scarlet hair; she was wearing armor and had an eye patch covering her right eye. Ever since she joined she sat by herself in a corner ignoring everyone else. Her name was Erza Scarlet and she never bothered to talk to any of the other guild members.

"Why me, you go talk to her Gray."

"What are you scared of her or something Nexus?"

"Look who's talking, you're the one asking me go talk to her instead of going yourself."

"Fine, I'll go." Gray spat out as he reluctantly

**Nexus POV**

I watched as Gray stormed over to where Erza was sitting and began talking to her. I had no idea what was being said, but whatever he was saying wasn't working. After a few minutes Erza got up and punched him hard in the stomach causing me to burst out laughing. Gray slowly made his way back to where we were sitting and glared at me as he approached.

"Damn it Nex, this isn't funny!"

"Ha, yes it is Gray." I stuttered out in between laughs.

"Shut up." Gray spat out as he sat down in a huff.

I had tried talking to Erza the day before, and all that happened was that she told me to go away. I had decided to do just that because she seemed pretty scary and I didn't feel like pressing my luck. Growing bored with the current conversation I decided to head out and wander around for a while.

A few hours later I made my way to the riverbank where I saw Gray and Erza fighting. I stopped in my tracks just in time to see the fight end and the two them started acting all friendly with each other. I couldn't believe it, so I decided to say hi.

"Hey guys!" I shouted as the pair turned to face me as I made my way down the small hill.

"Hey Nex." Gray said as I approached them.

"You're that boy from the other day aren't you?" Erza asked me as she scanned me up and down.

"Yep that was me, the name's Nexus, or just Nex for short." I said as I held out my hand. Erza stared at me for a few moments, particularly my hair, before she finally shook my hand.

"Erza Scarlet, but you probably knew that already."

"I did, but it's good to officially meet you Erza." The three of us spent some more time talking until we decided to head back home and get some rest.

The next day

Erza and I were sitting at a table in the corner getting to know each other better over some strawberry cake.

"Nex, what kind of magic do you use anyway?" The red head asked me.

"Cosmic dragon slayer magic."

"Wow, I've heard of it before, but I've never met anyone who actually uses it."

"Yep, and I was raised by a dragon."

"Really, do you not have real parents?"

"I do, but they abandoned me and I was found by my dragon Starcos, I've asked him about my real parents but he says he doesn't know anything about them."

"Well at least you had Starcos to look out for you."

"Yeah, that's true, though I will find my real family one day." I said as I tightened my grip on the fork in my hand.

"I'm sure you'll find the someday Nex, and when you do you can show them how much you've grown."

"Thanks, I appreciate that Erza, by the way I was wondering, where were you before you came to Fairy Tail?"

Erza looked at me sadly for a moment before saying," I don't really want to talk about it Nex."

"Don't worry I understand, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I said running my hands through my spiky green hair.

"Thanks, maybe I talk about it one day, but not yet." This had been the most Erza and I had talked since she arrived at Fairy Tail, and it was rather pleasant, I could tell that we'd become friends in no time at all.

**July 7****th**** X777:**

I was running through the forest tears in my eyes.

"Starcos, where are you?!" I had gone back to see Starcos but when I got to his den, he wasn't there, no trace of him.

"Where are you, answer me?!" I stopped dead in my tracks tears running down my face, he was gone. Starcos left me, I couldn't stand it. He was supposed to be there for me and he wasn't.

"Damn it, why'd you leave Starcos!" Overwhelmed by sadness I wandered through the forest without purpose until someone ran into me knocking us both down.

"Ow, watch where you're going." I said as I flinched from the impact. I looked up to see a boy my age with spiky rose colored hair. He was wearing a red tee with a white scale like scarf wrapped around his neck and yellow shorts with sandals.

"Oh, sorry, my father is gone and I can't find him." The rose haired boy said with tears in his eyes.

"Your father?"

"Yeah my father Igneel, he's a fire dragon."

"Wait, really," I started in disbelief," my father is the cosmic dragon Starcos and he's gone too."

"You were raised by a dragon too, hey maybe we can look for them together!"

"Sure, I'm Nexus Gelfer by the way." I said extending my hand.

"Nice to meet ya Nex, I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said as he eagerly shook my hand.

"So, shall we go look Natsu?"

"You've got it Nex." We began walking through the forest at a slower pace trying to find any signs of our dragons.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet another dragon slayer, I've always wanted to meet someone else like me." I aid smiling at Natsu.

"Same here Nex, this is the first time I've met another dragon slayer." Natsu said smiling back.

"So Natsu, if you can't find Igneel, would you join a guild?"

"Probably, why are you in one?"

"Yep, I'm a member of Fairy Tail, the best guild of them all!"

"Well, I hope to find Igneel, but it'd be cool to join the guild you're in, we dragon slayers should stick together as much as we can."

"I'm sure you'd fit right in Natsu, Fairy Tail has some pretty cool and strong mages." I said thinking about all my guild mates from Gray to Laxus and everyone in between.

"Sounds like my kind of guild Nex, you think they'd let me join?"

"Of course Natsu, the master would love to have yet another dragon slayer in the guild; just think when we get older we'll help Fairy Tail become unbeatable!"

"And make Starcos and Igneel proud." Natsu added.

"Obviously, but first let's try to find them first." I said as we ventured deeper into the forest.

We must have spent hours wandering around looking for clues, but no matter where we looked we couldn't find a trace of either Igneel or Starcos.

"I don't know about this Nex, we haven't found a single lead."

"Ah, yeah I think you're right." I said sighing in frustration.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well, for now I think we should take a break for a while, I know, I'll take you to Fairy Tail."

"Sounds good Nex, lead on." With that I began to head back to Fairy Tail with Natsu close behind.

After what seemed like an eternity we finally reached the front doors of Fairy Tail and stepped inside.

**Normal POV**

Nexus and Natsu walked into Fairy Tail and were greeted by the noise and chaos that was the guild. Slowly people turned to face the duo and stared at Natsu trying to figure out who he was. Makarov approached the young duo locking eyes with them.

"Nexus, who might this boy be?" Makarov asked in a serious voice.

"Master, this is Natsu Dragneel, his dragon disappeared like mine."

"Really, another dragon slayer huh, but what do you want Natsu?"

"I wanna join Fairy Tail of course gramps, Nex said I'd be able to join."

"Hmm, well then I don't see why not, Natsu where do you want your guild mark and what color?"

"Red and right below my right shoulder." Natsu said as Makarov approached him placing the red guild mark where he had requested.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Natsu!" Makarov shouted as the guild cheered the newest member on.

"Natsu let me introduce you to my other friends." Nexus said as he led Natsu to the table where Gray, Erza and Cana were sitting.

"Hey I'm Natsu, good to meet you three!"

"I'm Gray; this is Erza and Cana, good to meet you Natsu." Gray said introducing himself and the others.

"I can't believe you're a dragon slayer like Nex is." Erza said smirking.

Over at the bar Makarov and Macao were watching the young group interact.

"Well, I'm glad to see that Nexus and Natsu get along so well."

"They are both dragon slayers after all master." Macao responded.

"True but still," Makarov said as he took a drink of beer," I wonder what happened to their dragons."

"Yeah, it seems hard to believe that they'd just leave without a word, something must've happened, especially since they left on the same day."

"That's true Macao, there's probably more to this than meets the eye, it's not just about why they left, but also where they went."

"Never thought about that one master, but you're right, I wonder where exactly they went."

"I'm sure those two want to find out for certain, they were close to their dragons after all." Makarov said trying to figure out what the young do would do next.

Back with Nexus and the others, Gray had finally lost his shirt.

"Hey, have you guys seen my shirt?"

"Not again Gray." Cana said sighing.

"Hey why'd he take off his shirt Kai?" Natsu asked curiously.

"No idea, he has a bad habit of taking his clothes off without realizing it."

"Wait, so is he a stripper or something?" Natsu asked not believing that Gray could do that without realizing it.

"What did you call me pinkie?" Gray asked when he heard Natsu's question.

"I asked if you were a stripper, and don't call me pinkie." Natsu spat back.

"I'm not a stripper dragon boy, and I called you pinkie because of your hair stupid."

"What'd you say, you wanna fight?!"

"Bring it pinkie!" Gray immediately charged at Natsu and the two started a fierce fight as they punched and kicked each other until they were rolling around on the ground. Things only got worse when Natsu's stray foot knocked into Erza's strawberry cake smearing it all over his sandal.

"My strawberry cake." Erza whimpered as her expression quickly turned from shock to anger.

"Uh-oh, she's about to lose it." Nexus said as he quickly stepped away and moved to another table to hide only to be followed by Cana.

"How dare you ruin my strawberry cake!" Erza shouted as she joined the fight trying to beat them both up. When Gray finally saw her he started running like crazy leaving a confused Natsu in his dust.

"Ha, why you running away stripper, are you really afraid of a girl?" Natsu watched Gray run in amusement until he saw Erza approaching him with a deadly aura radiating from her.

"Natsu, you ruined my strawberry cake." Erza hissed as she approached the now shaking Natsu.

"Um, I'm sorry." Natsu said trying to calm her down, which had no effect. Natsu screamed out in fear as he began to run trying to get away from the fuming Erza.

"Get back here Dragneel!" Erza yelled as she chased Natsu around the guild.

"Nex, what am I supposed to do?!" Natsu yelled out to the blunette.

"Just keep running, don't stop!" Nexus called out to the other dragon slayer as he ran for his life. As Natsu ran around trying to get away from Erza, Gray made his way back to Nexus and Cana having found his shirt.

"That's what he gets for calling me a stripper; he never even saw it coming." Gray said as he snickered at the sight of the terrified Natsu. Unfortunately for Natsu, Erza managed to catch him eventually and proceeded to beat him up. The guild could only watch as Natsu got beat up for something that he didn't even realize he had done. After a few minutes of being punished, Erza left in a huff as Natsu slowly made his way back to Nex and the others.

"Alright, why did she beat me up?"

"Simple, the strawberry cake that is still on your sandals." Nex said pointing to Natsu's sandals.

"Yeah, Erza gets pissed if you mess with her strawberry cake." Cana added.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind from now on, she's pretty scary." Natsu said while making sure Erza hadn't come back to beat him up again.

"Yeah, she can be pretty scary." Gray said as Erza finally returned after having calmed down. Natsu cringed when he saw her, but she smiled towards him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to beat you up again, unless you give me a reason to."

"No don't worry, that won't be necessary." Natsu said with a terrified look on his face.

"Good, and you owe me a strawberry cake." Erza said as she walked away once again from the group.

"You had better get another strawberry cake, if you don't she'll get pissed off again." Nex said pointing towards the bar.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." Natsu said as he left to go get Erza another slice of cake.

"He's fitting right in here." Cana said as the group watched him order the slice of cake.

"Yeah, it's going to be entertaining with him around." Gray agreed.

"You got that right Gray, it looks like things will only get more interesting from here on out." Nexus said not realizing how everything would change in a matter of months.

**November 7****th****, X777**

The sun was shining brightly over Magnolia, but the mood in Fairy Tail was anything but sunny. Natsu walked into the guild hall and was greeted by silence.

"Hey guys, what's going on, why is everyone so depressed looking?" Natsu said as he scanned the hall seeing how out of it everyone looked.

"You idiot, do you have any idea what's going on, it's serious." Gray said approaching him.

"What do you mean, and don't call me an idiot."

"Nexus is gone." Makarov said approaching Natsu.

"I know."

"What the heck do you mean; how the hell do you know when we only found his letter a few minutes ago?" Gray asked his temper flaring.

"Because he talked to me about it last night, that's how."

**Flashback, the previous night:**

Nexus and Natsu were lying down by the river staring at the stars and taking it easy.

"Hey Natsu, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it Nex?"

"I've been thinking, and I've decided to leave Fairy Tail for a while." As soon as Nexus said that an uncomfortable silence set in and Natsu turned to him with disbelief on his face.

"What do you mean leave Fairy Tail, why do you want to leave?"

"I mean I'm staying a member of Fairy Tail, I just want to go off on my own for a while."

"Why Nex?"

"Three things, first I want to continue to search for Starcos, two I want to travel and get stronger and three I want to try to find my real family."

"But, isn't Fairy Tail your family?"

"Of course it is, this is just something I feel I have to do Natsu, for my sake."

"How long would you be gone Nex?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Nexus answered sighing and looking up at the stars.

"Oh, but you would come back right?"

"Course Natsu."

"Alright, if you feel like you have to do this, then do it, but you'd better promise you'll come back no matter what." Natsu said curling his hand into a fist and putting it in front of the green head.

"I promise Natsu." Nexus said as he pounded Natsu's fist with his own. The two young dragon slayers smiled at each other and resumed their star gazing.

**End flashback**

"You idiot, why the hell did you let him go!" Gray yelled at Natsu breaking him out of his trance.

"You think I wanted him to go," Natsu said his voice softening," I didn't want him to go either, but as his friend I knew that this was something he wanted to do."

"Yeah, well we're all his friends and we didn't even have a chance to talk to him about it." Gray snapped back.

"I know, but I know you all would've done the same, because you guys are his friends." Natsu said looking at Gray.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Gray asked.

"You would have let him go too, as his friends we should encourage him to do what he wants; he always put the guild first, so the one time he wants to do something for himself we should let him."

"Natsu, you're serious about this aren't you." Gray mumbled.

"I am, and he promised he'd come back one day, so I've decided to believe that and let him go."

"That's very mature of you Natsu." Makarov said as he approached the young dragon slayer.

"Are you okay with this master?" Gray asked.

"Well, I'm not happy that he left without talking to me first, but I understand why he left, and if this is what he really wanted then that's fine, as long as he comes back."

"He will master, I know he will." Natsu said closing his eyes and smirking. He knew he would be back, someday.

Nexus began his journey out of Magnolia with a smile on his face.

"I swear I'll be back Natsu, Fairy Tail." He said quietly as he took one last look at the town he was leaving behind before continuing on his way.

Alright that's it for this chapter, which was much longer than it was going to be at first. Let me know what you think by remembering to review, favorite and follow. Solarking and Solarqueen out.


End file.
